


The HyperCircus - Server Trial RPs

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, LMAO, just for fun, s e r v e r t r i a l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: >:D
Relationships: lmao - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_ It’s late at night. Hyper is standing next to the tent of the HyperCircus, just vibing. She has headphones in her ears and is not paying attention to her surroundings. Then… _

“Hello, Hyper!” A figure walks out of the tent, energetically bouncing over to Hyper. 

“Oh, hello ____! How are you?” Hyper questions, squinting to see them better as she takes out her earbuds.

“I’m doing well. How are you? It’s a bit dark to be out and about, you know,” they say, smiling oddly. 

Hyper laughs. “I know, but I just wanted to see the stars!” She spreads her arms out and looks up at the sky, leaving her  _ vulnerable. _

The figure chuckles, looking up at the stars with her.  _ It’s a shame this would be the last thing she sees.  _ “Fair enough. It is quite wonderful.”  _ Well, at least it’s a beautiful sight. _

“Mhmm! Ahh, this is so nice…” she closes her eyes and sighs in contentment.

The figure goes quiet for a moment. “...If this was the last thing you saw before you die, would you die happy?” They ask, looking down at the ground and kicking their feet.

Hyper opens her eyes and turns, confused. “...that’s a strange question to ask. I guess so?” she looks back up at the sky. “I mean, who  _ wouldn’t _ be happy after seeing this?”

“I know it was an odd question… Sorry.” They apologize, looking off into the forest. They mutter something inaudible, then go silent.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit...off,” Hyper asks, still not turning to the figure. 

“...I’m alright. Thank you for asking, though. That’s very nice of you.” They dig out something from their pockets, twirling it around in their fingers. They then say, “I’m feeling a bit artsy. Do you want a temporary tattoo?” 

She turns to the figure. “Ooh, like the sticky ones? Heck yeah!” she steps a bit closer.

“Oh, not those ones. I have a pen. I could draw something on your hand.” They lean back, smiling. Although, the smile didn’t quite reach their eyes...

Hyper smiles excitedly. “Ooh, sure! I’d love that!” Offering her hand, she begins to vibrate happily. 

“Cool.” They reply offhandedly, taking her hand and scribbling something over her hand. It fizzed a little on her skin, but then settled. 

“I’m drawing a constellation. The Big Dipper. And here,” they point to the end and draw a black star, “is the North Star. Or, at least… Ah, I don’t know my stars.” They sigh and let Hyper look at their hastily scribbled craftsmanship, quietly stepping back.

Hyper squints at it. The drawing had felt a little...weird when ___ had drawn it, but now the tingling is gone and she can admire the small constellation. “Well, you sure know more than I do! This looks awesome! Thanks!” She holds her hand up proudly.

They smile, a little more genuine this time. They turn back to the sky, watching the stars twinkle overhead. “I’m glad you like it.” They then go silent again.

Hyper looks at her tattoo once more before turning and looking up at the stars with her friend. “This is nice…”

Silence fills the air for a few minutes, with nothing but the rustling of the leaves in the wind brushing past the two. Suddenly, the figure chuckles. “That question was relevant to the new conversation topic, by the way.” Their smile widens, ever so slightly, but it’s wide enough that it seems… unnatural. 

“...what? Which question?”

“...The one about the last thing you see before you die.” They then slowly start laughing, turning to Hyper with a crazed smile. They snap their fingers, and as soon as that loud ‘snap!’ sounds out through the air, the ‘constellation’ on Hyper’s wrist glows with a white sheen.

With a confused yelp, Hyper jumps back and clutches her wrist as she feels a small sting where her new tattoo is. Stumbling back from ___, Hyper almost trips but gains her balance at the last second. “W-wha?!”

“And the conversation topic tonight…” They snap their fingers again, making Hyper’s tattoo glow brighter. An unknown force weighs down on her hand, and then her entire body, pinning her down to the ground all at once. “IS YOU DYING!”


	2. 2

It’s a dark night. A car pulls up to a gas pump in a lonely gas station located in the middle of nowhere. Out of the car steps Ari, who immediately shuts the engine off before stepping outside.

It’s a chilly night, but gas is needed. Ari sets to work on getting it. She starts off by opening the gas cap and unscrewing the lid. Then, she pays for the gas and reaches for the nozzle, unaware of the sinister stare lingering on her back.

She then inserts the nozzle into the gas tank, and begins filling the car. While that’s going on, she takes out her phone and begins checking Discord for updates.

While she’s distracted, she doesn’t hear the light footsteps emanating from the rear of her car. She only looks up when she hears the clinking of metal, causing her to look up to see a masked figure holding the nozzle, which is still running. Gasoline leaks out of it, causing the smell to diffuse into the air.

“Uh… ‘Sup?” asks Ari, caution present in her voice as she backs away slowly.

The killer doesn’t answer, pointing the nozzle at Ari. “Back away from your car. Keep your hands in the air, and don’t try anything.”

“Fuck! Okay!” exclaims Ari as she follows the killer’s instructions.

Then, the killer gets in the car, leaving the door open as they continue to hold the nozzle, which is still running. Gasoline coats a large part of the ground at the gas pump. Then, a moment later, the killer points the nozzle at Ari, causing her to get soaked in gasoline.

“W-wait, no, stop!”

Then, the killer slams the door of the car shut before starting the engine. Then, as they drive by Ari, they flick a lit match out of the window. It lands on Ari and sets her ablaze.

Soon enough, the entire gas station is lit with blazes and is filled with the sound of Ari’s dying screams as the car zooms away from the scene.


End file.
